


Tough Love

by princessoftheworlds



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Canon Relationships, Drabble, Gen, Owen Harper & Ianto Jones Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26839852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessoftheworlds/pseuds/princessoftheworlds
Summary: At some point in the future of Torchwood, Owen finds himself providing relationship advice to one sulking Ianto Jones.
Relationships: Owen Harper & Ianto Jones
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	Tough Love

**Author's Note:**

> Self-explanatory! Enjoy!

“Sit,” says Owen sternly, pointing to the open seat on the couch beside him. Two beer bottles, their glass surfaces frosted with condensation, wait on the coffee table. 

Ianto’s eyes travel between Owen, the beers, and the couch before returning to Owen. “ _Why?_ ” His expression is a bit of a restrained pout. 

Owen rolls his eyes. “Because you’ve spent too long sulking around the Hub this week because Harkness’s been dodging your invitations into your bed and because this is my flat and I said so.”

A mishap from an alien artifact Jack and Ianto had accidentally brought back to their flat resulted in necessary renovations. While they’re being completed, Jack returned to his bunker, but Ianto refused to temporary move back in. His options were then limited to Tosh or Owen’s flats since no one wanted to wake up to Anwen crying in the middle of the night if he stayed with Gwen.

For reasons Ianto can no longer phantom, he chose Owen.

Sniffing haughtily, Ianto takes the seat, making sure to press a few inches away from Owen, and wraps his long fingers around the narrow neck of the beer bottle. “I haven’t been sulking.”

“ _Really?_ ” Owen raises an eyebrow in an expression worthy of Ianto. “Then explain why you’ve been casting forlorn looks after your boyfriend.”

“I haven’t been-” Sighing, Ianto reaches up to rub his furrowed brow. “Did I do something _wrong?_ Is Jack mad at me?” His tone is almost pleading and desperate, revealing a vulnerability he never thought he’d allow Owen to see. Many years at Torchwood has changed their relationship to a deep friendship no one expected.

Ianto looks so young and pathetic that Owen takes pity on him, rolling his eyes again. “You didn’t do anything, Ianto. Couples that work together so closely _and then_ live together like you and Jack need to take time away from each other sometimes.”

He doesn’t look convinced. “Are you sure?”

“Tell you what,” Owen replies. “We’re going to sit here and drink our beers and watch whatever nerdy film you want, and I’m not going to hear about Harkness for the rest of the night.” 

Quietly, the other man slumps against the couch with narrowed eyes. He doesn’t protest, however, so Owen declares it a victory.

Ianto doesn’t need to know that Jack’s spent the entire week searching for the perfect engagement ring for him and setting up an elaborate proposal. He’s going to find out soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [here](http://princess-of-the-worlds.tumblr.com/) or on Twitter [here](https://twitter.com/rajkumarinik). I tweet and reblog mostly Torchwood with occasionally amusing commentary on nonsense. Please come talk to me and tell me if/how much you like my fic or like ask me about it on tumblr; all my schoolwork has become remote now, and I have limited social interaction.


End file.
